The present invention relates to a new and distinct hybrid of Geum plant named ‘Citronge’ characterized by single orange flowers with wavy petals that overlap. The new Geum was developed as an open pollinated seedling as part of a breeding and selecting program, at a nursery owned by the inventor in Helbron, IL. in 2008. The selection of the new plant was due to its' single orange flowers with wavy petals that overlap. The initial asexual propagation of the new plant was by division and took place at a nursery in Hebron, IL. in 2009. Continued asexual propagation by division since that time has shown that the unique features of this new Geum plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.